Picking up the Peices
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Bill is caught by the police, Nancy didn't die from his attack. But Nancy doesn't feel safe in London anymore, being so close to Bill so decides to leave, she needs to get her life back on track and that means being as far away from Bill as she can get, so she travels to Milton for employment. Rating M for swearing, sexual and violent scenes.


**Hey guys, so this is my new story. It was just a passing thought I had, and I'll start with a few few chapters and see if anyone reads and likes it, before I make my mind up to continue. **

**Crossover : Oliver! and North &amp; South  
Summary: When Bill Sykes attacks Nancy, he doesn't kill her. He almost does but Nancy survives through the help of the Gentleman. The Gentleman and Oliver take Nancy in whilst she heals, and soon after Nancy decides that there is no longer anything in London to keep her here. Nancy takes her things and leaves London, after a tearful goodbye with Betty and Oliver. Nancy hears from an old friend, Higgins, that there is work at Malborough Mills and travels to Milton. When Higgins and Nancy receive word that Sykes has escaped from prison and is now looking for her, Higgins goes to the Master for help.  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

Nancy smiled from her seat in the garden, the Gentleman, who had took Oliver in, sitting with her. Since she had helped Oliver escape from Bill, she had been there. Not through choice, she had to say. If it had been up to her, she would be getting on with her life with Betty because that was all she knew how to do. However, that wasn't the case, Nancy was grateful for everything the gentleman had done for her. He had found her after Bill had attacked her and made sure she got the best medical help possible and allowed her to stay at the house. She still wasn't strong enough to go anywhere without assistance, so she was still there. She sipped at her water, and patted down her dress. The gentleman had allowed her to use some old dresses that his daughter had left behind years ago, and Oliver loved to see her in these pretty, clean dresses.

"Beg 'a pardon, sir? But where did Oliver go to?" Nancy asked quietly, ever since the whole ordeal with Bill; she had been terrible protective of Oliver.

The old man smiled, he knew how much Nancy loved Oliver and how much the boy loved her in return, "Just to return a few books for me, my dear. He won't be too long."

Nancy smiled, dipping her head. It wasn't like her to be so shy, Nancy was bold and brash. Willing to say pretty much whatever was on her mind to anyone, she wasn't afraid to be blunt. She was strong and hard, or she was...she used to be. Nancy was have nightmares in the night, she would be back under the bridge. She would push Oliver to go to the old man and then Bill would grab her. He would beat her, she would see the rage in his eyes and she was back to that moment when she truly believed that he was going to kill her. She would wake up, and the house keeper would be sitting by her bed, with a damp cloth on her forehead, try to wake her. She was broken and afraid, and Nancy hadn't been that way in a while; being so little and scared wasn't something that came to Nancy naturally. Nancy glanced at the old man and followed his gaze to his beautiful garden, full of flowers and life. It made her smile, a simple pleasure in life to look upon them and be happy; another was the old gentleman. Sometimes they would talk, almost as though they were old friends, and others, like now, they would sit in content silence. It was not awkward, but peaceful, they would talk when they wanted to but the silence between them said so much already. Nancy was proud to have found a friend like the old gentleman.

"Nancy? Nancy!"

She smiled at the voice, and looked over to the gentleman again, who was bearing a large grin at hearing Oliver call for Nancy.

"There you are!" Oliver beamed at the two in the garden as he came out before looking over his shoulder, back indoors to a companion, "Look who I found at the market!"

Betty walked out, a shy smile turning into a bright grin as she saw her friend. She walked over to Nancy and took her into a long and warm hug as Oliver moved behind them and brought two more chairs to the table. Betty thanked Oliver and said hello to the gentleman, as Oliver pulled something out of his jacket pocket,

"Here you go Nancy, this was being delivered for you as we returned." He said, passing the letter over to Nancy.

Nancy smiled, and opened the letter. Smiling, as she looked though it quickly and saw the name at the bottom; just as she had asked the old gentleman to write her letters, her friend had also asked someone to write the letter for him. The old gentleman had agreed to write her letters, and was currently teaching her how to read and write. It was slow goings, but she knew the words 'Nancy', 'Oliver' and 'Betty' off by heart. The old gentleman took patience with her in her lessons, knowing this was surely hard for her. Nancy turned, beaming at the old gentleman,

"It's from Higgins'."

"Higgins'? He was that lovely fellow that came by looking for work a few years ago, wasn't he?" Betty asked.

"Yes, that's him." Nancy agreed.

"An friend of mine, knew of him and has been passing messages for dear Nancy," The gentleman explained, " And then Nancy wished to speak of private matters, and so I began writing the letters for her. Nancy is learning how to read and write."

Betty looked like that was the most spectacular thing in the world, and as Nancy excused herself to retrieve something from her room, with the help of Oliver, she heard her good friend slip into her chair and as the gentleman if he wouldn't mind teaching her as well. The old gentleman had a little chuckle at her eagerness but obliged, who was he to say no to such a willing student.

* * *

_Lovely Nancy,_

_I'm always looking forward to your letters now. It was good that you decided to get in touch after so long, and I'm  
grateful that Miss Margret doesn't mind writing these for me. That's swell of your old gentleman friend to teach you how to read and write. I've had a few words around, and there may be work at Malborough Mills if you're still looking.  
_

_If you come, maybe you could teach me how to read and write?  
_

_I hope you're well Nance. I know you must have been through some hard stuff, I head a few rumors  
about Sykes, don't know if any are true, but maybe you could explain them to me if you come, if you want to of course. I won't push you into anything Nancy. I'm well, slight cough, but good. The kids are all well and asking after you and Betty. Waiting for your reply. _

_Nick_

The old gentleman finished reading the letter and looked up at Nancy, handing her the letter, knowing she liked to keep them.

"It sounds as though the student will soon become the teacher." He joked.

"Perhaps." She smiled.

"There is another letter here, would you like me to read it?"

"Another?"

_Dear Miss Nancy,_

_Mr Higgins is unaware that I am writing to you at current, but I feel as though I would like to. You see I am Margret Hale, I am the one whom writes the letters for Nicholas. And I feel, if I should be so blunt, that I rather know you now. Nicholas has told me little about you, saying it would be unfair to share your stories, as they are yours to share and not his. He is a good man, isn't he?_

_The point of my letter though, I am aware that you wish to leave London and pick up employment elsewhere. As mentioned, that may be work at the Mills, but I am also writing to offer you employment. You see, Dixon, who still currently works for me, at present, wishes to leave for her retirement soon. And I thought maybe, you would be up for the position which she will leave behind. _

_It is there for your consideration, whatever your decision, I do look forward to finally meeting you Miss Nancy._

_Miss Margret Hale._

* * *

Nancy had thought long and hard about her options, and soon decided to take up the offer from Miss Hale, she decided it would not be fair to Nick, if she did not explain herself. So, after a few weeks of gaining both letter, healing a bit more and learning her lessons; she was now sat in the study with the gentleman who was reading his newspaper. Nancy was writing her own letters, the old gentleman at hand, in case she got stuck.

_Dearest Nicholas._

_Thank you for you letter. I don't know if you know, but your Miss Hale wrote to me as well. She asked me to enter into her service, I think I may take it. I will also write to Miss Hale to explain a few things, which the old gentleman says I should do. _

_About the rumors...I will explain everything to you when I see you. A lot has happened. Nick, I can write and read a little! See? I would be happy to help you. But I am sure that your little ones are better then me._

_Write to me soon._

_Nancy._

Nancy looked up to see the old gentleman smiling at her. Since she had started to write a bit herself, he had really become proud of her. Since meeting Nancy, and learning what she had done for Oliver, he had always been proud of her; but now she was taking her life back into her own hands. And he was proud of her in a new way, he could see that Oliver was proud of her too, but there was a sadness in the little boys eyes, he knew something was going to change soon. He took her letter, and started to look over it as she began her second.

_Dear Miss Hale,_

_Thank you for your kind words. I would like to take the job you offered, if it still hangs? My old gentleman friend said it would be proper of of me to explain that I can be with you in a few months. You see I was in an accident not too long ago and still in the process of healing, he would like to me to have another check up with his doctor before letting me go, if that is alright with yourself miss?_

_I think my old gentleman friend is going to write to you himself and explain matters, for I am still learning to get things down on paper, it's very new to me, this writing and reading business; You wouldn't mind if I continued would you, Miss Hale?_

_Thank you for your kindness._

_Nancy._

* * *

Nancy stood in the parlor with Oliver, the old gentleman and the house keeper. It was a sad goodbye, she didn't want to leave any of them but she knew that as long as she was here, she would always be in Bill's shadow, jumping at every bump in the night. Scared he would come for her. She needed a new start, and this was it. The house keeper gave her a quick hug, she had enjoyed the last few weeks. Nancy had followed her round trying to pick things up. Then Oliver came over to her, circling his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Nancy." He sobbed. He didn't want to let go, he had never knew his mother, or what a mother was like; but he took a guess that Nancy was the closest that he had ever come to knowing a mothers love. He didn't want to loose that or her, Nancy was one of his best friends; one of the only people he still saw. Of course he saw Betty a lot more now, because of her lessons; but he never saw Fagin or Dodger or Charlie, he didn't even know what had happened to them. And he had felt a little better having Nancy so close to him.

Nancy gently pried Oliver's arms off her and took his sweet face in her hands, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Now you be a good lad, do you hear?"

Oliver nodded.

"You're a sweet boy, and you have the chance to make yourself great. You'll take that won't you?"

Again he nodded.

"I'll miss you Oliver," Nancy said quietly, choking on her words slightly before she pressed a kiss to the boys forehead. "We can write to each other? I'd like that, if we did."

Oliver smiled, both were know writing a bit better now and nodded. He would like that very much. "I'd do anything for you."

Nancy smiled as the old gentleman announced it was now time for her to go. Nancy looked out of the window, Betty hadn't showed up yet; and Nancy didn't want to leave yet without seeing Betty. As she was lead out and her belongings packed up and into the carriage, she heard her name being called out. Nancy couldn't help but laugh as she saw not only Betty, but a few friends from the bar appear in this clean street. They looked terribly out of place, although Nancy would bet that she would now be out of place in the dirty bar, wearing her clean dresses. Betty and the four other women came up to Nancy first, although Betty hung back. The first woman came up to Nancy, a brunette woman wearing a blue dress and a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. Valerie wrapped her arms around Nancy.

"It's a bloody good thing Betty said you were leaving, else we would never had gotten to say good bye, ain't it?" Valerie teased, "You're going to be missed, you are, Miss Nancy."

Valerie kissed Nancy's cheek and pulled away. The next girl came over. She had red hair and was wearing a brown dress, Polly was one of the younger girls. An Irish girl that had came across with her family, and ultimately got separated from them. Nancy, Betty and Val had taken her under her wing; Val and Nancy trying to toughen Polly up, the youngster was incredibly sensitive to be out on the streets alone.

"Oh Nance!" Polly cried, hugging Nancy.

"Now don't you start crying on me, Miss Polly!" Nancy teased the over emotional girl, "I'll be just fine and you will too. You still have Val and Betty looking after you. Just remember that, don't you?"

Nancy squeezed the young girl before letting go and hugging the twins together. Both had black hair, they were a mighty handsome pair as well.

"Oh Nancy! You've been such a great friend!" Ella said, Ella wore a faded pink press and blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"The best of friends," Flora continued. She wore almost the opposite of her twin, a blue dress hung to her figure with a white apron wrapped around her waist.

"We're going to miss you!" The twins said together.

"I'll miss you too." Nancy said before Jack and Gabe came over to her.

Gabe gave her a side hug before Jack picked her up, hugging her. Laughing, Nancy demanded to be put down, she knew now that when she wrote to the old gentleman, Oliver and Betty; that she would have to ask about the small crowd. Valerie, Polly, Ella, Flora, Jack and Gabe were like family to Nancy and Betty. Other then Polly, who had joined the group later on, they had all once been apart of Fagan's gang and grew up together. Now it was Betty, Nancy turned to her friend who was crying and the two women embraced each other, holding each other close, and unwilling to let go; although they had been in a rush, the carriage driver, Jasper, couldn't pull himself to say anything as he watched the tearful goodbye. He was pleased that Nancy was such a kind person, as it had been worked out with Miss Hale that Jasper was to work for her too, not just as a carriage driver but as a Butler; and Miss Hale, the kind lady that she was, took Jasper on as well as Nancy.

"Oh God, Nance! This is it! I never thought you'd go!" Betty sobbed.

"I know. But I can't stay here, I'm still so close to Bill. You can understand can't you?"

"'Course I can Nancy." Betty kissed the blonde woman's cheeks. " You take care of yourself, and write?"

Nancy nodded, now crying. Betty let go and Nancy got into the carriage, as the carriage was almost around the corner, Nancy begged him to stop. And the small crowd watched as Nancy climbed out of the carriage and ran back to them, tackling Betty in an enormous hug. The others didn't feel anything by it, they knew just how close Nancy and Betty were. The two hugged before letting go, Nancy pulled her black shawl, a present from Fagan for her thirteenth, off her shoulders and handed it to Betty.

"I want you to have this." Nancy spoke, sniffling.

Betty gave her a sad smiled and took off her white, woolen shawl. "Only if you have this."

The two exchanged shawls, and were about to hug again, but Nancy stopped herself. She knew if she hugged any of them again, that would be it, she wouldn't go but she needed this clean slate. She smiled at Val, Polly, Ella, Flora, Jack, Gabe and the gentleman, before turning to Oliver,

"You look after yourself and Betty, okay, little man?"

"Anything."

With that, Nancy turned and walked back to the carriage, got in and gave Jasper the indication to go. The two of them on their way to a new life, now Nancy could be free of Bill.

* * *

**There's the first installment, so what did you all think? **

**I only own Polly, Ella, Flora, Jack and Gabe. Valerie is based on a woman in the film, but I don't think we ever learn her name so I called her Valerie.**

**Reviews please! No flames!**

**UmbraLunae**


End file.
